


campfire

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Camping, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan goes camping with phil and his family. there are two beds, but they'll find a way to get around that





	campfire

Phil stares at Dan across the table, watches him drinking his coffee with his hair falling into his sleepy eyes. He’s so beautiful in the morning. Phil smiles at him and Dan smiles back. 

Someday this will be their normal, Phil tells himself. Someday it won’t be a thrill to wake up with Dan in his bed and drink coffee across the kitchen table from him. Someday, and someday soon, this will be the way every day starts for them. He can’t fucking wait.

Then his mum’s voice. “Phil.”

Oh right. His mum’s here too. Because it’s her house. She’d made the coffee. She’d knocked outside Phil’s door startling them both out of their half asleep, starting-to-lead-somewhere-good morning makeout session. 

Luckily she hadn’t just gone ahead and opened the door. Phil wouldn’t put it past her, and she would’ve been more than a little surprised to find Dan in her son’s bed, let alone with his tongue in Phil’s mouth and his hand in his pants. 

Soon. Soon Phil’s bedroom door will be his own. Soon he’ll be in Manchester and so will Dan and no one will be able to startle them out of slow delicious morning sex. 

“What?” he says.

“You’re not doing anything next week, are you?”

“Um. Not really, I guess, no.”

“Oh good.” She sets a plate of food down in front of Dan.

He thanks her profusely and Phil chuckles to himself. Dan still acts like he’s meeting Kath for the very first time, though it’s been something like nine months already. 

“Why?” he asks.

“We’re going camping.”

“Who, you and dad?”

She sets a plate in front of Phil before sitting down next to him with her own breakfast. “No, child. Us. We. As a family. That includes you.”

Phil scrunches up his face in displeasure. “You’re not serious.”

“I am,” she says, unphased by his utter lack of enthusiasm. 

“Why?”

“We want to do something nice all of us together before you leave the nest.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “I’m moving to Manchester, mum. I couldn’t really be closer.”

“Still. You and your brother will both be gone then and I won’t have the authority to order you on family holidays you don’t want to be a part of.”

“But why can’t we do something, like, actually fun?” Phil asks.

“Camping is fun,” Dan says. “You don’t like camping?”

Phil glares. Kath beams. “See Phil? Dan knows.”

“Dan doesn’t know anything,” Phil says. “Besides, what about Florida? We just went on a family holiday.”

“And now we’re going to go on another one,” she says, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

“Mu-um, god,” Phil whinges. “Do I have to go?”

“Yes, you do.”

Phil looks at Dan, who looks like he’s working hard to contain his laughter, the bastard.

“Can Dan come?” Phil blurts. That’s the only way this holiday could possibly be considered ‘fun.’

Kath turns to look at him. “Did you maybe want to ask him if he _wants_ to come along first?” She looks at Dan. “Sorry love, for talking about you like you’re not here.”

“He’s not bothered,” Phil says dismissively. “And he wants to come, right?” He kicks Dan lightly under the table.

Dan gives him a little frown. It seems every time Dan is here Phil pushes the believability of their _friendship_ a little further. He keeps waiting for the day the lightbulb goes off for her. 

“Phil,” his mum says reproachfully.

But Dan says, “I’d be up for it. But only if it’s alright with you, Mrs. Lester.”

She smiles. “Oh Dan, when will you stop with that and just call me Kath?”

“So Dan can come?”

Kath smiles at Dan. “Of course, love, you’re welcome to. You’ll have to share a tent with Phil, though. We only have two.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. That’s fine,” Dan says. “I guess I’m,” he shoots a look at Phil, maybe something apologetic, “used to it by now.”

“We’ll have to pick up another air mattress,” she says. There’s such an air of finality in her tone that Phil can’t even find it in himself to think of a good excuse to tell her it’s not necessary. 

It just— it’s starting to hurt. It’s starting to feel really terrible inside that she can’t see what’s so clearly right in front of her. For god’s sake, Phil can see the hickey on Dan’s neck from here. 

“Sure mum,” he says. “That sounds good. Dan and I are gonna go eat in my room.” He stands up, picks up his breakfast and turns to walk away before she can argue. 

-

They bought another air mattress. It’s packed away in the boot now, right next to the old ones, underneath the two tent bags and the cooler full of food. 

They’re pulling everything out of the car and Phil’s already starting to sweat. He can hear a mosquito buzzing somewhere nearby, too close to his ear. 

He hates camping. Why did he agree to this? Sure his mum had told him he’d had no choice, but really. He’s a twenty three year old man. He can make his own bloody decisions. 

Then Dan is next to him, bumping their shoulders together and smiling. Oh yeah. That’s why he agreed. Everything is fun when Dan is around.

“Do you know how to set this thing up?” Dan asks, pulling the tent they’ll be sharing out of the back of the car. 

“Have you met me?”

“Well I guess we’ll figure it out together,” Dan says. 

-

It takes ages to get the tent up, even with his dad’s help. Phil’s sweating a whole lot more now and Dan is too. His hair’s already starting to go curly. 

But it’s up. Their home for the next week has been erected successfully, and Phil flops down into a camping chair dramatically by way of celebration. There’s still so much work to do and he doesn’t want to deal with any of it. 

“Why don’t you boys go for a swim and cool off?” Nigel suggests, much to Phil’s surprise. “I’ll blow up the mattresses while you’re gone and when you come back you can help me cook dinner.”

Maybe his dad is finally coming to accept how useless Phil is with manual labour. Truth be told Dan’s not much better and Phil thinks it would make sense that it might be easier to get the site set up properly if the two of them were out of the way entirely. 

“You sure?” Phil asks. 

His dad nods. “Go have fun. That’s what this trip is all about.”

-

Being alone with Dan and up to their chests in water reminds Phil of Jamaica. It’s a far cry from the beauty of that place— the water here is colder and not nearly as clear, the sand coarse and brown and shot through with weeds that tickle their calves where Jamaica’s was white and soft, but still. Something about Dan’s hair dripping and plastered down over his forehead, his broad shoulders rising out from the lake that envelops them both makes Phil nostalgic for that trip and the freedom he’d felt to just love Dan a little freer, without quite so many boundaries. 

It wasn’t that long ago. He probably shouldn’t feel nostalgic about it already.

But there they’d had one room. One bed. They’d gone swimming in the bright blue sea and kissed to the brilliant orange and pink backdrop of the setting sun. 

Here they’re as hidden as they can make themselves, swum out as far from the other campers as they could get, just for a little bit of privacy. The possibility is there that someone could see them, but Phil’s feeling a little reckless as he pulls Dan in close under the water, wraps his hands around the backs of Dan’s thighs and picks up his weightless body to wrap his legs around Phil’s waist. 

Dan’s arms link behind Phil’s neck and he leans down and kisses him. Phil opens his mouth to it, tasting Dan and the lake and trying not to get hard in his swim shorts.

He doesn’t succeed and neither does Dan and soon Dan’s sliding a hand down into Phil’s shorts and taking hold of his dick. 

“We can’t,” he mumbles against Dan’s lips.

“Why not?” Dan asks, squeezing. “No one’s looking. I wanna make you come.”

Phil can’t really argue, and the more Dan strokes the more he loses the nerve to give a shit either way. 

-

Camping, it turns out, is kind of fun when you do it with your boyfriend, even if you have to act like he’s not your boyfriend for most of the time. Underwater handjobs and stolen kisses make the rest of it seem bearable.

Also campfires and roasted marshmallows. Those are fun too. The four of them stay up late sat around that campfire eating said marshmallows and drinking beer and Phil can admit to himself that it’s not so terrible. The smoke keeps the bugs away and Dan looks adorable with his hair curly and his face contoured by the light of the flames. 

When it’s time for bed Nigel reminds them that the air mattresses are blown up to perfection and waiting for them in their tent. 

“There’s not much space between them but it should do,” he says. Phil has the strange urge to scream.

Dan thanks him graciously and then waves for Phil to follow him to the toilet so they can brush their teeth. 

“Why’re you weird?” Dan asks as they make their way back, mouths minty, clad in pyjamas and hoodies as it’s chilly now the sun’s been set for hours. 

Phil shrugs. “Feels weird.”

“What?”

“Just—” he gestures vaguely at nothing. “You know. Pretending.”

“Oh.” Dan reaches out for Phil’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. 

Phil hates when he lets go. “It’s fine,” he murmurs. 

“You could tell them,” Dan says softly. “I’m— I’d be ok with that.”

Phil smiles. Dan’s never said those words but somehow Phil had already known. He’s always known. “Maybe soon.”

Phil’s dad had been right, the tent is essentially full just with the two twin air mattresses, only a few feet of space between them. Phil wishes there was none. He wishes it was just one mattress, preferably with springs and cotton and whatever else makes up an actual bed and not just a glorified plastic bag full of air.

He’s brought his pillow and duvet from home, though, and Dan’s still here, even if Phil can’t fall asleep in his arms. 

He whispers goodnight and kisses Dan quietly, because the walls of this tent are a lot less forgiving than the walls of his bedroom. He shoves his glasses into the corner and crawls under his duvet. Something about being outside all day and the quiet murmurs of other campers and distant crackling fires makes him feel tired down to the bone and his eyes are heavy as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He reaches a hand out in the darkness and smiles when Dan does the same and their fingers brush for one reassuring moment.

“Are you sleepy?” Dan asks.

“Yeah.” They both speak so softly that whisper isn’t even the right word. Phil’s parents are probably not more than ten feet away, and Phil doesn’t even know if they’re sleeping yet. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Dan says. “But it feels too weird like this. Like so close but so far kinda thing.”

“Yeah. I hate it. I hate separate beds. Want you here with me.”

Dan’s fingertips are gone and Phil hears rustling noises but it’s too dark to see anything. Then something bumps up against his air mattress and Dan is closer, his foot rubbing against Phil’s calf. 

“What—”

“Pushed our beds together,” Dan whispers. 

Phil has a brief moment of panic spiking, but then Dan’s hand is on his chest and he reminds himself that his parents aren’t likely to come in here and everything will be fine. They can enjoy the illusion of one bed for now, just for tonight. They’ll push apart again in the morning and no one will be the wiser.

“I still can’t really cuddle you,” Dan says sadly. “I’ll fall through the middle. Bloody air mattresses.”

Phil chuckles. “Shh, it’s alright. This is still better.” He sighs happily and puts his hand over Dan’s and feels sleep start to take him almost immediately.

There’s something strangely peaceful about sleeping outside Phil thinks, though he won’t admit it if anyone asks. Maybe it’s a primal thing, getting back to his caveman roots or something, but he can hear the wind in the trees and the air outside his little cocoon of blanket is cool and he just feels— nice. Nice and sleepy and relaxed and—

There’s a tugging on his duvet and a steep dip in his mattress and a pushing of weight on top of his body and his heart stops for a second before he realizes it’s just Dan. “What are you doing?” He’s not even really speaking the words so much as breathing them out, quiet enough that Phil hopes only the two of them can hear.

Dan’s answer is just as faint, “Sleeping with you.”

“There’s no room,” Phil protests, but he shuffles over to try to make some anyway.

Dan doesn’t say anything else, because his lips are pressing to Phil’s insistently. Now Phil really is scared, but Dan is on top of him straddling his hips and licking into his mouth. All he can do is slip his hands under Dan’s hoodie to clutch his waist and pray that whatever is about to happen happens _very_ quietly.

He still tries to be the voice of reason, knowing it won’t work. “We shouldn’t,” he says into Dan’s mouth.

“Why?” Dan whispers back, giving Phil’s lip a bite and pulling it away from the gum a little. “No one can see.”

“They could hear.”

“You better be very quiet then.” Dan’s lips kiss down Phil’s jaw to his neck. He latches on and starts sucking and Phil inhales sharply through his nose at the sudden sensation.

“Quieter than that,” Dan chuckles.

Phil shushes him. He’s half hard in his pjs now and he can feel against his thigh that Dan is too. He hadn’t thought to even dream they’d do something like this with his parents so close but now he’s had a taste and he wants Dan’s body desperately, in whatever way he plans to give it. Caveman roots indeed.

Dan licks over his adam’s apple, nuzzles his face into the hole of Phil’s hoodie to bite at his collarbone. Maybe he’s feeling a little of that pull towards baser instincts as well. It feels to Phil that Dan is even more lost in Phil than he usually is and it’s instantly intoxicating, being wanted like that. It nearly overrides the underlying threat of being caught.

Nearly. Phil still feels that threat, but mostly it just serves as an extra layer of excitement. It makes this all feel cheeky and hot and a little bit wrong.

“Do you actually want me to stop?” Dan asks, all while his hand is pushing under the elastic of Phil’s trousers.

“No, don’t stop. Definitely don’t stop.”

“Good.” Dan kisses Phil’s mouth again and then he’s gone, shuffling down Phil’s body and disappearing under Phil’s duvet. 

Phil’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness just enough to see the shape of Dan under the blanket, but it’s still a shock how quickly he pulls Phil’s cock out and stuffs it in his mouth. Phil leans his head back on his pillow and pushes his hands under the blanket to thread through Dan’s hair. 

Dan’s not messing around tonight apparently, taking Phil all the way down before he’s even fully hard. Phil has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself silent. He’s not loud in bed to begin with, especially not compared to Dan, but tonight every little breath in and out sounds magnified in the extreme.

Which is unfortunate as so does the feeling of Dan’s warm wet mouth wrapped around his dick. Something about not being able to see anything, about not knowing what Dan’s going to do next intensifies every lick and suck to the point that Phil is genuinely struggling to stay quiet. 

He pulls Dan’s hair harder than he probably should, but all it accomplishes is making Dan moan a little, the sound muffled enough by Phil’s cock and the duvet that he doesn’t think anyone else could have heard it.

He heard it though. And he felt it. He watches the shape of Dan’s blanketed head bob in the darkness and digs his heels into the stupid bloody air mattress and tries not to moan. Dan pulls up a bit and just suckles and it’s filthy in a way Dan gets when he’s ready for more. 

Sure enough he sucks at just the head for a moment or two and then pulls off completely, crawling up Phil’s body and whispering hot right into his ear, “Want you to fuck me.”

Phil’s cock throbs just at the thought of burying itself inside Dan’s tight little ass, but someone has to be the voice of reason here. It hurts Phil to say it but he whispers back, “I can’t.”

“You can. I’ll be quiet. I promise I’ll be quiet, Phil, please. I want you so bad.” He takes Phil’s cock in his hand again, still wet with spit and jerks it slowly, so maddeningly slow and tight and good.

“Can’t,” Phil says again, but he’s already pulling Dan’s pants down enough to feel the soft skin of his bare ass, to slip his finger between the cheeks and listen to the way Dan’s breath hitches just at that. “We don’t have stuff.”

Dan’s mouth is still hot on Phil’s ear, his thumb pushing against the underside of Phil’s head gently. “I brought stuff.”

Phil pushes Dan away then enough to look at his face, at least what he can see of it in the pitch black inside their tent. “Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

It’s a stupid question, really. Of course Dan had brought stuff. He’s nineteen years old and they’re head over heels for each other. They fuck like bunnies whenever they’re together, it’s stupid for Phil to have expected separate beds and the semi-public nature of camping to change that. 

Phil surges forward and kisses Dan hard before flipping him over onto his back. It’s not nearly as smooth a maneuver as he’d been trying for and he probably makes too much noise doing it, but eventually Dan is pinned underneath him. “Where is it?” Phil asks.

He hopes to fucking _god_ his parents are asleep. He can only be so quiet when he’s balls deep inside his favourite person. 

Dan says, “In my pocket,” and pulls something out and presses it into Phil’s chest. “Brought the travel lube we bought in Jamaica.”

Phil takes it and pops the lid open with his thumb. “You’re a bloody genius.”

“I know,” Dan says smugly. 

Phil kisses him again to shut him up. They’re doing entirely too much talking. If they’re going to get caught it might as well be for doing something worthy of the shock it’ll cause. He squeezes out just enough lube to coat two fingers and pulls Dan’s pyjamas down to mid thigh. Dan kicks them off the rest of the way and spreads his legs open eagerly. 

Phil doesn’t waste a second, nudging Dan’s face to the side with his own and kissing at his neck as he rubs over Dan’s hole with the pad of one finger. He feels Dan’s hand reach down to pull his balls up out of the way.

“Do it,” Dan insists. 

Phil works the first finger in as gently as his frayed resolve will allow, but it’s still not all _that_ gentle. Dan is breathing out a steady stream of demands for more more more the whole time, so Phil knows it’s ok to push inside with both fingers after only a few minutes and just stretch him open. He’s not even really trying to make it good, but Dan seems to think it is anyway.

Dan always seems to think everything they do is good. 

“Did you bring condoms too?” Phil asks, when it starts to feel like he might die if he doesn’t get to fuck Dan as immediately as possible. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to wear one. I like feeling you.”

“Too messy,” Phil says.

Dan reaches his hand in between their bodies to pull something out of the pocket of his hoodie. Phil grabs it and rips it open unceremoniously with his teeth. He pulls his own bottoms down just enough to get his cock out and rolls the condom down over himself hastily. 

“Are you good?” he asks, the tip already lined up with Dan’s slick hole. If they were anywhere else he’d take the time to make absolutely sure Dan was loose and ready.

“Yeah just go slow til I say.”

Phil holds the back of Dan’s thigh for leverage and pushes on it to make sure Dan is spread open and angled just the slightest bit upwards as pushes just the head inside. Even with a condom the sensation is ridiculous, the relentlessly tight squeeze of heat somehow still a surprise after all these months. Controlling his urges enough not to bottom out immediately is borderline painful.

But the condom helps, Phil can tell. There’s a little more give than usual and it’s only a moment before Dan is pushing back against Phil and telling him to keep going. The slide is easy after a few thrusts.

What’s not easy is staying quiet. It hasn’t been easy this whole time, but now it feels downright impossible. He can’t even fuck into Dan as hard as either of them want because the goddamn air mattress makes too much noise as soon as he starts to. 

It doesn’t matter though. The sheer audacity of what they’re doing is more than enough to make up for any sensation lost to the condom and the slower than optimal rhythm of Phil’s humping. They crush their mouths together as much to keep the other from vocalizing their pleasure as they do to kiss, and Phil works his hand in between them to play with Dan’s leaking cock.

He’s probably not hitting the right spot inside of Dan, so the least he can do is squeeze around his dick and tug up around the head every time he pushes himself inside. He wishes he could do more to make it good for him, but apparently it’s still plenty good because it feels like hardly any time at all has passed before Dan starts whimpering right into Phil’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come soon,” he whispers. Too loud. It makes Phil’s heart pound against his sternum, but it also makes the knot in his stomach clench tighter. 

“I’m not quite there yet,” Phil says. “Should I stop the wanking?”

“S’ok. You can keep going if I finish first. Please don’t stop. Feels so good.”

Phil vows in that moment that next time will be all about Dan from beginning to end, but for now he licks against his tongue filthily and jerks harder, grinding himself on the inside of Dan’s walls. 

Dan gasps and Phil’s free hand flies up to clamp hard over his mouth. He keeps it there and a minute later Dan jerks his hoodie up out of the way and shoots hot and thick up onto his own chest, the last few pulses dripping down and seeping in between Phil’s fingers.

His asshole clenches tight around Phil’s cock too. 

There’s something so completely different about fucking Dan after he’s already come. Physically it feels the same, but knowing that Dan’s not really getting anything out of it anymore, knowing that Dan is sharing his body with Phil solely to make _him_ feel good just adds an extra dimension of vulnerability and selflessness that has Phil peppering kisses all over his face, humping fast and hard and fuck the noise this feels too good to stop and Dan is too good Phil doesn’t deserve a boy this perfect and he loves him he loves him so fucking much how did he ever manage to meet a person this good—

He shudders and twitches and buries his face in Dan’s neck and bites his lip so hard it hurts and his hand is still holding Dan’s soft sticky cock and his own dick is engulfed in warmth and wet as the condom fills with spurt after spurt of come. 

He’s not sure but he thinks he might be half dead by the time it’s over. 

He kisses Dan’s face again and tells him he loves him because that’s what he always does after an orgasm, because it’s how he feels, blissful and euphoric and so full of love he doesn’t even know what to do with it. Dan laughs at him a little bit, kisses back and returns the sentiments because that’s what he always does too.

Then he says, “I’m a mess, what’re we gonna do, there’s nothing to clean up with.”

Phil decides it’s his turn to surprise Dan with something filthy and spontaneous. He pulls out of Dan’s ass slowly and carefully before removing the condom, tying it off and chucking it somewhere in the tent to be dealt with in the morning. Then he ducks down under the duvet and smiles at Dan’s squeak as he licks up every last drop of pearly white that decorates his boyfriend’s chest and stomach and dick. 

When he’s done he crawls back up and whispers, “All clean.”

Dan appears to be speechless so Phil just giggles and kisses him and pulls his pyjamas up over his softening cock. He flops over onto Dan’s air mattress and pulls Dan’s sleeping bag up over his now absolutely exhausted body. These air mattresses really are too small for them to sleep on together.

“I’m so tired,” Dan whispers. 

“Me too.” He reaches out and laces his fingers between Dan’s. “Goodnight.”

Their beds are still pushed together, and for tonight that’s how they’re going to stay. Tomorrow they’ll wake up and push them apart again, reverting back to the soft lie of a respectable distance. They’ll go back to pretending.

Not tonight. Tonight the only pretending Phil will allow is that these two beds are one.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and maybe [reblog on tumblr](https://waveydnp.tumblr.com/post/176427461267/campfire) @waveydnp :)


End file.
